


Just a Little Drabble Dump

by Pentollsin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Twistfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Death, Don't Worry Not All Drabbles Are Like This, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self Confidence Issues, Trust Me There Will Be Too Much If I List Them All, When It's Needed, not major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pentollsin/pseuds/Pentollsin
Summary: Just Dumb drabbles all around that are too short to post on their own





	1. TwistedBlossom - Getting ready for a hike

**Author's Note:**

> Twistfell is by Itsladykit on Tumblr and Lady_Kit on AO3

Twist cracked his eyes open, glancing down at the skeleton that lay next to him, in his arms. He was relieved when he found that the other was fast asleep, his expression carrying a little soft smile.

It took Twist a while to convince Papyrus about going to bed with him. He knew his counterpart was always filled with energy just like him (well, even more so) but he also knew he tended to burn himself out just to finish the task, rather than relaxing when he was tired enough. That’s exactly why he tried to make him rest now, given that tomorrow they will go on a 50 kilometres long hiking because of a random idea they had. It didn’t sound that bad, Twist was sure both of them had walked that much in a day back in the Underground. There were just two main differences: There was a 3000 metres high hill in the way, and it was the middle of Summer. The last one was more of his fault and his poor planning. At least the cabin they stayed in had an air conditioner.

He slowly lifted his hand, caressing the other’s skull with it, smiling when Papyrus leant into the touch. He kissed his forehead, tightening his hold on the other and closed his eyes. He nuzzled into him and fell asleep with a faint purr coming out of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


	2. Kustard - Bar Wedding

Both of them stood there in the closed bar, holding hands and looking at Grillby.

They wanted it to be a secret, not caring about how it was done. Hell, Red was still wearing his waiter apron, Comic was in his casual clothing and the place still wasn’t cleaned, the only light being the bartender himself. But honestly, they couldn’t care less.

“Are ya sure ya wanna do this, sweetheart?” Red couldn’t help but ask, his metaphorical guts twisting. He asked this so many times today already, but just like last time, Comic looked him in the eye, holding his hands tighter.

“Red, I love you. I loved you from the moment I saw you here, telling puns to the patrol. You don’t even know how happy I am that you ended up working here, under the Monster I can call my best friend and at the place where I can see you every day. You brightened my life and made me take my first steps to get out of the dark hole I was in. Red… You gave me HoPe.” at that, he summoned his Soul, making a CHECK on it to show the others his HP that was now at 5. His smile was soft as he watched Red’s expression, not hiding his emotions but fully showing them to him. “I want to live my life with you. I want to choose you.

Nothing else had to be said, they all knew. Red nodded and slowly raised his hand, going under his shirt and ribs. Soon, he was holding his Soul out in the open as Comic grabbed his as well. They turned to Grillby, giving him their Souls, the upside down hearts glowing warm in his hand.

“By the power of commitment to each other, and by the power verted in me that was given from King Asgore and Queen Toriel, I now declare you as One Soul.”

The fire Monster’s magic embraced the hearts as he brought those closer to each other. They danced around for a moment, before with a sudden movement, they clashed into each other, almost blinding white, blue and red lights bursting out of them. The bar brightened up and the two skeletons, tearing up by the emotions that bombarded them, kissed for the first time as married Monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


	3. Spicyhoney - Sleeping together

**Edge**

He tensed up as soon as he opened his eyes. Something woke him up and he listened intently for any noise that would count as suspicious. After some seconds, a whimper was heard behind him and he immediately relaxed, turning around.

Stretch was sleeping next to him, curled up and shaking as he grabbed the sheets in his hands even tighter. The sight wasn’t surprising for Edge; nightmares were common in his lover’s dreams, even after the resets had stopped. No matter how they ended the day, the nightmares kept coming with the same intensity. At least by now, the fell-verse monster knew what to do to chase those away quicker, providing him calm in the second half of the nights without waking the other up.

Edge inched closer to Stretch and started projecting _calm/safety_ towards him as he pride his hands off the sheets, which immediately held onto his undershirt instead as soon as he succeeded. He put his arms around his lover’s body, embracing him and lightly petting his skull. He knew this was not enough. Even if the whimpering stopped shortly, Stretch was still shaking and clinging to him tightly. Edge sighed knowingly and with practised maneuvering, he guided the other’s head to his chest, just above his softly humming soul as he projected a little stronger.

Soon, the shaking disappeared and he felt the other’s hold on him weaken, as Stretch relaxed into the hug, his body going limp. Edge just waited expectedly, until he felt a light vibration against his chest and heard the familiar sound of a soft purr coming from his lover. He smiled a bit, gently placing a skeleton kiss on the Stretch’s skull before he closed his eyes, slowly falling back to sleep.

* * *

 

**Stretch**

He didn’t know what woke him up in the middle of the night. He guessed nothing did; there were those rare times when it just simply happened, waking up on its own, feeling well rested after a dreamless slumber. These moments were a dream (heh…) come true for him, especially when he saw Edge’s face, when he found him sitting on the bed, reading. Speaking of Edge…

He opened his eyes with a lazy smile and looked at the Fell-verse monster who was laying in front of him. The sheets were only halfway up on him, exposing his upper body that was covered by his black undershirt. The moon nicely illuminated him, the light giving a soft glow to his bones. It would have been a peaceful sight, if not for the tense expression on his lover’s face.

Stretch sighed and slowly lifted his hand up. No matter how many times they slept together, Edge’s posture always looked like he was expecting someone to attack them in their sleep, but given what universe he came from, it was a high possibility it could happen in there anytime or already had. Stretch couldn’t help but feel sorry for the other, even if his lover told him not to. He wanted to make it better for him regardless, which is what he intended to do right now. Ever so softly, he touched Edge’s arm that was placed between them, softly caressing it. He knew he had to be careful, he didn’t want to wake the other up.

He quickly learnt where to touch and how, He was always good at finding someone’s sweet and weak spots, but he had a little trouble with Edge who generally didn’t like when someone touched them unless they were someone he trusted in, but even then he wasn’t fond of physical affection. He learnt the hard way what he could touch when the other was asleep. His ribs and chest was a no go place, his soul instinctively reacting to something being close to it. The safest place to start was his lover’s hand or fingers and slowly going upwards, stopping at the shoulder and after some time, not lifting his hand up even once, caressing the back of the other’s neck, going up again but just until he reached the place where his ears would be and staying there.

It was usually a half hour long process, but he knew it was worth it. And soon enough, Edge slowly started to relax under his hand as he got midway in caressing his lover. A calmer expression took the Fell-verse monster’s face and Stretch’s smile became softer. Even if he was terrible at projecting, he was happy there was something he could help the other out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


	4. Spicyhoney - Dressing for the bones

Stretch looked in the mirror again that stood in his bedroom as he turned around, observing himself critically.

He was wearing a deep green dress that reached to his knee, creating an A-line, the top half of it nicely hugging his bones. It looked a bit old-fashioned but it fit to his personality, it was the type he liked and he didn’t have problem with that, even if he found it a tad short. The problem was that the dress was an off-shoulder type.

He always liked shirt dresses more, it gave him a sense of comfort. This showed too much, like he wasn’t shielded enough from judging eyes, let alone his own pair.

He never considered himself good-looking. It was easy to wear anything he wanted, when he already accepted that he didn’t appeal to anyone’s eyes. But the dresses were a bit of an exception, in a the matter of type. He wore long sleeved shirt dresses, or just shirts with a skirt normally, because the other types, especially the strapless ones left him feel incredibly insecure. It just made him feel like he looked even worse and more stupid than usual, which just added to his already too high self-hatred.

He sighed. His brother’s face was filled with happiness when he got back home with this dress for him, saying it was perfect for him and he didn’t have the heart to tell him he would likely never wear it. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the dress, Stretch thought it looked very nice, just not on him.

“Your face is going to stay like that, if you don’t stop scowling at your own reflection,”

Stretch jumped as he turned around, his heart skipping a beat as he saw Edge leaning against the doorframe, his expression closed off. He felt his mouth go dry and he couldn’t respond, just looking away while he felt his cheeks heat up. How long had he been standing there???

After a moment of awkward silence, Edge pushed himself away and slowly walked in front of Stretch, who, although looked back up, didn’t meet the other’s eyelights.

“H-Hey edgelord. You know it’s rude to watch without…permission….right…?” His voice slowed down and quieted as he reached the end of his sentence, when Edge placed one of his hands on his shoulder, while he tenderly held Stretch’s chin with the other, lifting it up a bit so he could finally look at him. Stretch’s eyes widened when he saw the other’s expression soften, his eyes glinting with mixed emotions.

“God, you are so beautiful”

He almost didn’t hear the light whisper of the other, but when he processed what Edge said, he blushed even harder, trying to avert his gaze.

“D-Didn’t know you could tell jokes…”

His head was pulled forward into a harsh kiss, that left him gasp for air after Edge leant back, looking at him again with the same expression, although with a noticeable anger added to it.

“You are. I am not someone who plays soft with his words, and I am also not someone who you can’t trust in about this. You are beautiful because you are, not just because I said so.”

Edge placed another short, but gentle kiss on the other’s forehead, before he let go of Stretch and turned around, making his way out of the room. He stopped as he stepped out of the hallway, looking back at the other.

“Blue was right: this dress does suit you.”

Edge was already gone when the pun hit Stretch, shaking his head and snorting before he followed the other out of his room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


	5. UF!Papyrus - In the Possession of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Killing, Death, overall not good times, Hurt no Comfort

The humans in robes chanted around him, all of them out of the circle, not stepping on the runes. He was placed there, in the middle of it, arms and legs restrained and a cloth tied around his mouth. He had runes painted all over his bones, the marks slightly getting warmer as the ritual was close to its end.

“Please accept our offering, consume this monster’s body and let us see you, Angel of Death! Let us, your servants call upon your name and plead for your help so you can destroy what you are destined for!”

It was sudden, in one moment, the floor under him was uncomfortably warm and in the next, everything was burning. The lines were on fire and his bones were melting under the painted runes, permanently marking him and he screamed. He couldn’t move, his body breaking and rebuilding in every passing moment, his soul tearing apart and mending back together over and over in a hellish cycle as something slowly seeped into it, like a toxic smoke.

And then… There was red as everything faded.

And he was free.

He stood in the middle of the circle now, freed from the ropes and the clothing, every ounce of pain disappearing. He looked around and gagged, the intense smell of blood hitting him as he took everything around him. The humans, every one of them, was dead, cut in half or dozens of bones sticking out of them.

_“Do you like what you see, mortal?”_

He flinched and immediately spun around, but there was noone behind him. The eerie voice chuckled and his body suddenly relaxed, a sort of dark enjoyment clouding his mind and he took a step back.

_“Don’t be afraid, I know you will soon take a liking in this situation:”_

The voice echoed through his thoughts and he started walking towards the mirror against his own will. He felt himself doing it, but he didn’t control it and he was dreading from all of this that was happening. It was disturbing, fighting a battle against his own body that listen to him and he wanted nothing more than this… this thing to stop whatever It was doing to him.

When he  ~~(not he, the thing)~~  reached the mirror, stepping over a body, he stared at his own reflection; a maniac smile was plastered on his face, his eyelights blood red and he could see his soul under his ribcage in the same colour.

He didn’t have to ask what happened or who this thing was. But It answered anyways, using his own mouth and voice.

**_“I am the demon that comes when people call Its name.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


	6. Edgelord Supreme - Hanahaki Disease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Pain, Hurt Little Comfort

He knew it was coming the moment his soul erratically started buzzing. He quickly put the leftover dirty bowls in his sink, turning around and walking out of the kitchen.

“Leaving so soon?” Edge asked, currently cleaning the counter after cooking dinner.

“I do believe you can take care of the rest without fucking it up. I have more important things to take care of right now.” His non-existent throat felt like it was irritated, making him take every breath harder, fighting with his urges. He was careful not to show any of this on the outside as Edge nodded at him, but there was a glint of suspicion in his gaze.

Razz went up the stairs, ignoring how his brother looked at him, while and Red and Comic next to him on the couch continued talking, not noticing anything. He got to his room and he had just enough time to close the door behind him before he started coughing.

It felt thorns were stabbing at the back of his mandible and he just couldn’t breathe anymore, his chest acting like it was tightening. He dropped to his knees, grabbing his own neck as petals fell from his mouth. His mouth was filled with the materialized pieces, making him constantly choke on them until every one of those were out.

By the time it was over, his hands were on the ground too, shaking, as the pain dissolved in his body, leaving a strange soreness behind. He stood up as quickly as he could, frustratingly wiping away the tears that dwelled up in his eyesockets. He looked down at the dozens of petals, starting to pick them up with a disgusted glare.

Striped, yellow and red carnations… The universe was definitely playing a joke on him. The fact that he even knew what they meant was because of Blue, who became interested in plants and wouldn’t shut up about them. The colours were mocking him as he threw every piece in his bin. He would burn them later, when everyone went away.

There was a faint popping sound and Razz turned around, seeing Slim standing in front of his door, a look of concern written on his face.

“M’lord…”

“I’m fine.” The younger replied before stepping next to the other. He tried to reach for the doorknob but his brother caught his arm.

“Sans.”

He resisted the impulse to flinch at hearing his real name. He sighed, not looking up at the other’s face.

“Not while they are here.”

Slim observed his face, as if searching for something, before he nodded and let the other go, teleporting away. Razz gave himself a moment to get his emotions under control, then exited from his room.

As he went down the stairs, he watched as Edge set the table, listening to Red’s awful puns with faked annoyance, his posture calm. Razz put his hand over his mouth and coughed a little, capturing the one petal that fell out of his mouth. He immediately scrunched it, putting it in his pocket as he entered into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carnation meaning in general - Fascination
> 
> Striped Carnations - Regret, Refusal
> 
> Dark Red Carnations - Deep Love 
> 
> Yellow Carnations - Disappointment, Dejection
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


	7. Spicycash - When others hope too much for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cash is Purple Swapfell Papyrus

Sitting on the roof was better than what people usually gave it credit for. You are away from others, but close if needed, you could see anyone approaching and noone would bother you there. The latter part maybe only happened because Cash usually told everyone to fuck off whenever someone tried to follow him except if he invited them up there.

He glanced at the skeleton sitting next to him as he took another drag from his cigarette. He honestly didn’t know if he should be proud of himself for making Edge smoke in one of these rare times. But he at least he knew when the other needed it and he wasn’t that much of a fucking hypocrite to push away the joy of the “filthy” nicotine filling his magic away from Edge. Especially when both of them were in a mood where they actually wanted to talk to someone for an hour now. He wondered if the others have started looking for them yet. Red probably told them where they were, he always knew somehow.

He pulled one of his leg up, leaning on his knee as he threw away the leftover butt down to the ground.

“You know, sometimes you are not as subtle as you think.”

Edge lifted his browbone, picking up his glass of wine. The almost empty bottle next to them was shining brightly in the moonlight.

“My apologies, next time I will try harder, like you.” He picked out a golden coin from his pants’ pocket and tossed it to Cash who caught it with ease. He grumbled and held back his magic from going into his cheekbones. Even after 5 months, Edge was the only one who knew about his little “trick”, and that wasn’t really a problem to Cash. The only embarrassing thing about that was, that the other figured it out just two weeks after he appeared here. That was an interesting talk…

“If you have wanted to lift my spirit up, I would have told you it is useless to come up here.”

“I still do not think it was a waste of time, like how you are picturing it. I am not giving you things what Stretch and Comic suppose is the best for us, for example, their undying pity.”

Cash just scowled, picking up the bottle and drinking from it. He didn’t give a fuck about manners at the moment.

“It’s useless for to both of us. We’ve been here for…what, an hour now? And yeah, I appreciate your attempts for a normal conversation but I have no intentions to talk about my feelings, Edgelord. And you’ve been trying to go there far more than I would like it.”

There was no answer from the other and Cash turned to him. He knew he was close to a trap now. Manipulation was his territory though, it was hard to turn that against him and Edge knew it. But it’s hard to get the Fell-verse thinking out of your head.

~~(He was so near to just step off and just let himself be caught…)~~

Cash lay down, putting back the now empty bottle, a hollow chuckle leaving his mouth. “You don’t want to find all that nasty shit, trust me on that one, even though you will still try, because you are more goddamm determined than Rus down there. How long it will be until I convince you that I got more dragged down in that hellhole than all of you?”

Edge sat up, finishing his own cigarette and putting out the leftover stub with his foot. His gaze quickly travelled over Cash’s body, stopping at the eyepatch and Cash’s phalanges twitched for a second, the urge to cover it hitting him. Another maddening thing he did, telling Edge what happened with his eye while getting drunk. That was an awkward sober week for him after.

“If every part of your universe was a burning chaos as you often refer to it as, then how is it that you haven’t caught fully on fire there?”

Cash looked into his eyesockets and laughed, his voice sharp and irritated.

“If your metaphor was for to prove me I am sane, then sorry, but I’m fucked up in the head if you haven’t noticed already. But hey, if every Fell-verse monster is like that, then I’m happy I got something out of my “home” at least, after all this.” He sat up, a dark glint in his eyelight. “I’ve been burning for a long while.”

Edge stepped next to him, picking up the empty bottle as he drank the last gulps of wine from his glass, before looking back at Cash.

“But you are still not a pile of ash, just like us.”

_You are not worse than us._

He smirked, standing up as the real meaning of that sentence kept repeating in the back of his mind.

“You know, I’m getting tired of your poet talk.” He walked to the window, opening it. “If you are going to continue this inside, you might as well stay out here.”

“And let Blue and Rus think that I need a soul-lifting talk later? Even another bottle of wine does not worth that.” Luckily, the other knew when to drop a conversation. Edge followed Cash and easily hopped down, landing in Comic’s bedroom. He held the window for Cash who jumped down as well, stretching with a sigh.

“If they are going to do that to me, I am out. One fucking person was enough.” He grumbled, going out of the room and looking down, where the others were talking to each other.

_You are not worse than us._

He snorted.

Wishful thinking was always a Papyrus thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


	8. SpicyKustard - Sans is Purring and the Fellbros are having a Cutegasm over it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Nilchance (NSFW account)

Red wanted to say he was jealous of Doomfanger for her power of making any of the skeletons unconsciously purr back to her in response. Especially now. But hey, without that damn cat, he wouldn’t be able to appreciate this view now.

“Not a word.” Edge said as he took another picture with his phone.

“Nah, I ain’t gonna criticise yer kink fer ‘nosebleedingly cute’ things.” Red’s smirk widened watching his brother change his settings to record. He glanced back at Sans who was still sleeping on their couch, the cat lying on him and both purring loudly, almost synchronized. It was like a thrill musical just for them and Red already hated himself for saying that in his head. That didn’t mean he wanted to stop Edge from making a video. Photos can’t store noises after all (at least not the ones made by Human technology).

Doomfanger looked up, squinting her eyes for a moment before she nuzzled closer to Sans’s cheekbone, all the while eyeing Red with a daring glint. ‘ _I’m better at this and you know it._ ’

Red really didn’t know if he should hate the cat or be glad for her, but one thing was for sure: he will definitely steal Edge’s phone (which is a lie, the bastard will leave it on the counter for him) to get this recording on his laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


	9. Honeyvenom - Accidental Eavesdropping

Razz turned another unread page from the book, listening to the soothing, calm voice that seemed like it was echoing around him.

He didn’t know why he was still doing this. He came into this bookstore 3 months ago, looking for a place where could relax after having a busy day in the Capital. Then this skeleton appeared 20 minutes later, along with a bunch of 7-9 year olds and sat down on a chair in the middle of the store, the kids following him. Razz was ready to leave the place when the skeleton reached for a book and started reading a fairy tale out of it and… his own soul just calmed down the slightest bit.

It was so soft, rich with feelings the other knew perfectly how to use and when. There was an underlying deepness, behind his voice, resonating with the air the words that left his mouth. It was soothing, enough so that it made Razz stay at the end. He was there until an hour later the skeleton finished, putting the book down and talking to the kids, before walking out.

When Razz asked the bookstore owner about this, she said this was a reading session they did every week for the little ones, Humans and Monsters alike, where the skeleton, Stretch, would read them and then tell how much of that story was real compared to the real Monsters and what could have inspired the writer.

And then Razz came back the next week.

Again.

And again.

And now it was the 12th time he was sitting here, in his exact same spot, trying to act like he wasn’t there for the other, for the voice that loosened his Soul, made him unwind from the daily tensions of his life. And he scolded every time he thought of this. This was just borderline obsessive at this point, he had to stop eventually, and soon.

He closed his book and got up when Stretch finished reading, not even glancing at where the other was. He went to one of the shelves, ignoring anyone and put the book back to its rightful place, his anger towards himself flaring up. He had to take the full control back because this was just idiotic, he shouldn’t-

“I’m Really Happy You Enjoy Doing This, Brother! The Little Ones Really Like You!”

“No kidding.”

“Stretch Nooooo!”

Razz didn’t dare to glance up, his eyes switching between the books to quickly pick one and leave. It was just his luck that on the other side of the filled bookshelves was Stretch, talking to his brother, Blue, who the other often mentioned to the kids and sometimes accompanied him.

“So… What do you… think?”

“Well, He Is Good At Being Subtle About It For The Most Part! But I Think Your Suspicions Were Right, He Is Only Here When You Are! I Even Asked The Owner About It! Clare Said She Never Sees Him On The Other Days!”

Razz stilled. Where they… talking about him??? Why would the owner remember him? Why would she care who comes in her store? Why would this two care? WHY WAS HE CARING ABOUT THIS?!

“Wha- Bro, why did you ask her?!”

“Because You Wanted To Know.”

“That’s not… How do you know he is not just too busy to come here the other days? Or what if he’s only interested in fairy tales??”

“Because One, He Does Not Even Come Here On The Weekends, And Two, The Times He Was Glancing Away, He Was Looking At You, And Not The Book In Your Hands. Come On, Brother, Just Ask Him!”

And that was the exact moment Razz turned around, taking the long way to get out of the store so he wouldn’t meet the two. His Soul was beating as fast as he was walking out, through the street, buzzing with too many emotions to identify any of them, but the ones that made him feel light were the ones he mostly tried to ignore and push down. It was idiotic, utterly stupid, he just simply almost got himself into a mess, but it was fine, right? He wasn’t going to come back, and he was just stupid for feeling like this because there was no way, no way…

…

…

Godammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


	10. TwistedMoney - Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twistfell and Twist is by Itsladykit on Tumblr and Lady_Kit on AO3
> 
> Warnings for implied past abuse and being traumatised by it
> 
> For Painty
> 
> (Cash is Swapfell Purple Papyrus)

Cash got used to having nightmares early on, back in his Underground. His world was fucked up enough for that and his brother really didn’t help the case, as long as he was alive or even after. He was the reason he learnt how to wake up quickly from a nightmare in the first place. _“People cannot know you are this weak! Can you just not be a bother even when you sleep?!”_

So he learnt to force himself. His shouts became nothing but silent intake of breaths, his body tensing instead of thrashing around and his magic not so much as flickering, even if his SOUL panged in his ribcage. This not only proved useful back in his world but later on the Surface, when some of the alternate versions decided to take pity on him. At least this was one last thing they could put their nose in.

So when he woke up from another bad dream, his mind slowly clearing up from the images, he was confused when he heard rapid breathing. It took him some seconds to realise it wasn’t him, his head snapping to the left where the only other person was sleeping in this room.

It looked like it wasn’t just him who wanted to hide their nightmares. Twist’s posture on the second bed seemed relaxed, only the careful eye noticing how it tensed for a moment every second or so. People might have believed he wasn’t in distress, if not for the breathing.

Cash was as surprised as he wasn’t. Twist’s motives were usually like an open book with half of the words missing, so he could guess without getting anywhere. Cash could see how the idiot didn’t want to worry his own brother, while they did share many things with each other also. And it’s not like Twist wasn’t acting this way towards the others as well. But all this still left some unanswered questions. The high LV might have made it harder for him to fully hide a nightmare, a pent up SOUL tended to do that. Unless the nightmares were too effective, the past being strong enough to break the façade…

Cash shook his head. He should have stopped his thoughts after the first sentence. But he couldn’t. Just like he wasn’t able to react to this with his passive aggressiveness and wake Twist up with irritation. He was such a fucking idiot, letting the nightmares still linger in his mind and actually think. And so he thought. And made a decision.

Getting up from his bed, he slowly stood over Twist, thinking over how he doesn’t even know what the fuck to do, just what not. He sighed, squishing the popped up memories as he softly grabbed Twist’s shoulder, gently squeezing it, hoping to give a ground. Twist immediately turned towards him more, his hand coming up and gripping his phalanges as he whimpered, still asleep. Cash stilled, feeling a little of the other’s magic crackling up but he didn’t fight against it, making his intent clear.

Long minutes passed before anything happened. Twist’s body eased up, along with the magic curling within him. He didn’t let go of Cash, his grip persistent, but his breathing was starting to normalise.

Cash still didn’t know what he was doing. He knew his own nightmares left him in a fragile state of mind towards the situation. But he remembered what he would have wanted long ago. How many times he woke up to his brother’s fierce shaking and harsh voice that was filled with anger and never concern, he wished he would hear before he closed his own feelings off. How he was berated for being traumatised after one of his kills against an innocent Monster who just made a bad move.

He knew that when it came to some things, he acted similarly like his brother would have. But he never wanted to be like him, that’s for sure. And if that was a step towards not becoming similar, then it was worth it.


	11. Sansby - Even a Star can burn out sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote for skerb back in September. Everyone needs a little break, even the ones who seem the strongest

When the last patrol left, Grillby immediately put the glass down on the counter that he has been holding the past 10 minutes.

He felt tense. It was already hard keeping up his fire like it was usually, but his mental state was harder to control. He just felt...irritated. and not even because of anyone else, but because of himself. Too many thoughts were in his head, too many "what ifs" in the past week and he didn't even know why. They just appeared, slowly creeping up on him, embracing his mind until it was hard to look out of it.

He felt....useless in a way. Of course he argued with himself about that but every reason had a counter argument that he knew he would squish down if it was in any other monster who shared them with him.

"Grillbz?"

Speaking of which. He forgot Sans was still there.

_Nice._

There was a moment where he thought of putting up an even bigger facade but then he remembered how he told Sans not to do that and he couldn't help but let out a crackle sound of a chuckle for the irony. He felt a hand landing on his shoulder and he blinked, looking down at the skeleton in front of him. And as those eyelights searched his face, the expression on the skull turned from concern to understanding. That also hurt more than Grillby thought it would.

"Grillbz....it's okay to let it out."

That whispered sentence in the empty bar sent shivers down his body and was something he also immediately gripped into. It was just a matter of question as to what to do with it.

So Grillby gave in. He hunched forward, letting almost all of his upper body rest on the counter, laying his head on his arms in front of Sans. He felt tiredness overtaking him.

The hand went from his shoulder to his head, the other embracing him and the skull coming down for a skeletal kiss. It didnt help with the doubts, but Grillby felt them let loose a bit, as his body started shaking a bit. It felt nice. _It felt safe._


	12. UF!Papyrus - Dealing with shitty parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my Headcanons, in which Underfell Papyrus becomes a teacher after they reached the Surface, and has to deal with some helicopter/entitled parents. But he has his own methods for them.

"As I said, I would like to talk to your child alone."

"But she is my child, I have just as much right to be here!"

Edge sighed, putting his papers down and finally standing up from his desk. The girl, his own student hasn't even looked up, like she got use to what her mother was doing and that pissed Edge off more than anything. But he kept his cool, he had to.

"Madam, are you aware of the meaning of the term 'privacy'? Because that is what I asked to have with your daughter."

"I can't see why I shouldn't be here. My daughter is _mine_ so whatever you say, I will hear it anyways later. So why not save a talk at home with this?"

"Madam I will call the security guard if you do not leave, unless you want me to escort you out."

That was the first time the child actually looked up, shock, but also awe showing on her face. The mother on the other hand had anger written on her face.

"How dare you?! You have no idea how to think like a parent, do you? We came here as you said and you are telling me I don't have the right to be around my daughter?!"

"Exactly. Unless you want me to explain what 'I would like to talk to your daughter' means."

The mother huffed, grabbing her daughter's shoulder, her eyes glaring daggers onto Edge who was not the least bit amused. If this woman thought she could be intimidating to an Underfell monster, she was way more delusional than Edge thought.

"And you call yourself a good teacher! I will make sure the Principal hears of this and that you will be fired! Come on sweetie, we are leaving."

"But....I want to stay."

Edge was surprised in the most positive way when the girl spoke up for the first time to say that. He was about to respond when the girl yelped, her mother turning back to face her as her hand was gripped harder and was pulled towards the exit.

"Don't be such an idiot, sweetie, he does not deserve our time, I assure you."

It took Edge every ounce of his being not to step forward and stop the mother. Instead, he put all his anger into his voice, turning it into something cold and monotone.

"I do hope my next meeting with your daughter will go better."

"You won't have another meeting with anyone! I will have you fired and not let any parent deal with you anymore! If you think I am going to let a freak like you be alone with my kid, you are a fucking idiot!"

"B-but mom-!" The kid struggled in her mother's hold, almost breaking free before the mother quickly turned around and slapped her. There was a tense silence, the kid shaking with fear while Edge was shaking from anger, clenching his fist around the desk that creaked loudly.

The mom then looked at Edge, huffing again. "You see what you are making me do? You are making my daughter just as awful as you are."

She then opened the door, the daughter now willingly letting herself be dragged out. The silence was cutting, hurtful, but Edge didn't move. Not until he heard the pop in one of the corners.

He didn't look at Red fully, just watched in his peripherial vision how his brother's eyelights were flared crimson, his posture telling of a man who would wait for the mother to get home in her house to have a chat there. But instead, Red looked straight at Edge, nodding at him and then above him, before back to him.

All of this was heard and visible. Just what he needed. 

Edge turned around, grabbing his phone and immediately calling the Principal. He wasn't picking it up but Edge wasnt surprised, he knew the mother was already there and he was ready to face him. So next, he called the security guard.

There were almost no good things, when it came to prejudice against monsters, and Edge knew that the most, being a teacher in a primary school. But there was one thing he knew how to use in his favour. 

He looked back at Red, but he was already gone. So he let his gaze wonder up until he was met with the camera that was set up in that corner.

His office was called a "safe house" amongst kids for a reason. No one would do something bad, knowing a camera saw their every action. Unless the person didn't know there was a camera in the first place.

 


	13. Mapleblossom - Sharing an Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings needed here, no angst, just mostly fluff

Slim sighed, looking at the cigarette between his phalanges. The rain was bad enough now that the drops blew out the fire, half of the thing so wet that it was as good as wasted. His hoodie was already soaked, the cold beads seeping through it. Not like he cared much, he had worse days and probably will have in the future.

So he just kept walking towards the bus stop that was out in the open, no roof or anything from the rain. Not like he should be surprised, this city wouldn’t have enough money for that. There was another person already waiting there, but Slim didn’t pay them any mind as he stopped, pulling out his phone next to the sign. He flicked the now useless cigarette away, not even looking at the message his brother sent him. He knew what it likely was, just another “I told you so” rant about not listening to him, taking an umbrella before he left home. He really wasn’t in the mood for that, not that the other message was better from one of his classmates, asking for his notes. Slim rolled his eyelights. Honestly, half of the people in that room were either lazy or couldn’t keep up with Undyne’s lectures, which was highly unlikely.

He wiped the raindrops off his phone so he could check the time when he noticed there was significantly less rain pouring down onto him. He glanced up, eyeing the bright yellow umbrella above his head, then looked back down, coming face to face with the other person, who was now closer to him. It was another skeleton monster like him, in more ways than one. The features were similar, not just the body structure but the face as well, which had a genuine smile on it. He dared to say the other was even taller than him, although Slim usually slouched when he was standing, like he did now, so the other skeleton was some inches taller at the moment.

Slim lifted a browbone, his eyelights jumping back and forth between the umbrella and the stranger, a sign he hoped the other understood, but it looked like he wasn’t having such luck. Even if the other felt awkward by his gaze, he didn’t show it, instead he leant to the right to check the road.

“What are you doing?”

“NYEH?” the stranger let out a noise, slightly startled, like he didn’t expect Slim to speak up. He looked back, his smile never leaving his face. “WATCHING IF MY BUS COMES, OF COURSE!”

“No, I meant with this.” Slim gestured towards the umbrella which they were both mostly under at this point.

“I AM PROTECTING US FROM THE RAIN! THAT IS WHAT UMBRELLAS ARE FOR. ALTHOUGH YOU CAN USE IT AGAINST THE SNOW, OR THE SUN EVEN…”

Slim felt his own eyebrow go even higher, seeing how the skeleton was thinking about all this and how his demeanour changed so quickly. Eyes scrunched up, one fist under the jawbone while the other hand still held the umbrella between them. Slim really didn’t know how to react, so he just looked behind the other.

“I think I’m fine without the ‘protection’. Your back is getting soaked anyways.”

“OH. WELL THEN!”

And Slim thought that was it. Some seconds passed before he realised he was only half right about that.

“You… Didn’t do anything.”

“OH, SHOULD HAVE I? WHAT?”

No-I…” Slim was at loss for a second, before he decided to let this play out even more, putting his hands in his pocket. “Why are you still holding the umbrella out?”

“I JUST REALISED I LIKED MY UMBRELLA BETTER IN THIS HAND.”

There was a moment of silence before Slim couldn’t take it anymore and snorted. He shook his head, a small smile playing on his non-existent lips, looking back up at the other fully. The other’s smile got wider, his mouth opening to say something when the sound of a bus pulling into the street disturbed the otherwise calm silence.

Slim stepped around the other, waiting for the vehicle to stop and when it did, he realised the stranger was no longer behind him. Waiting for the next bus then, he thought, and for a moment, he hesitated before he spoke, the doors opening up.

“Thanks. It’s Slim by the way.”

“OH! MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU!” Slim heard the smile in his voice, as the doors closed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://pentollsinwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
